Quand une enquête peut tout changer
by littlespirit
Summary: Kensi se réveille dans un entrepôt, et essaie de se rappeler comment elle a pu atterir là, si vous voulez en savoir plus, il y a un résumé plus complet au début de la fic. Bonne lecture.


Comment une enquête peut vous faire réfléchir sur votre vie

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient...le blabla habituel

AN : Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner, j 'ai essayé de faire l' histoire d'un point de vue d'un seul personnage. Toutes les reviews positives ou négatives sont acceptées alors ne vous gênez pas. Je voulais faire un One Shoot mais en fait , je me suis aperçu que j 'avais trop de choses à dire, et que cela faisait peut être trop à lire en une seule fois. Enfin vous verrez bien.

merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mes précédentes histoires, à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ou ajouter à leur favoris.

Quelques part dans un entrepôt de Los Angeles

KENSI POV

J'ouvre doucement, les yeux. La douleur me tiraillent les poignets. Ma tête me tourne comme si on m'avait mit un marteau piqueur à l'intérieur. Bon sang mais où ai-je atterri. J 'essaie de bouger mes mains mais je me rend compte alors que je suis attachée à un poteau. Génial ! Là je suis vraiment mal, il faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici et le plus vite sera le mieux. Mais d'abord réfléchis Kensi, il te faut un plan, et aussi de me rappeler pourquoi j'ai atterri ici, j 'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur, et que ma mémoire me joue des tours. Ah ça y est ça me revient, comme d'habitude une mission qui ne présentait au premier abord aucune difficulté particulière, mais je devrais le savoir maintenant, cela ne veut absolument rien dire. Enfin tout ça pour dire que si je me suis retrouvée là, c'est que ça a du mal mais très mal tourné.

_flash back : 12 heures plus tôt bureau de l' OSP_

_Les quatre agents sont installés à leurs bureaux, lorsque Eric les siffla pour une nouvelle enquête. _

_Dans la salle Eric leur présente le cas : _

_« Quartier maître Harris Davidson, 33 ans, retrouvé mort dans une ruelle, près de Santa Monica, d'après le rapport du légiste, la mort serait du à une strangulation. Sinon d'après son dossier, il était un marine exemplaire, pas de problème particuliers, aucun ennemis connus, une famille aimante bref rien qui puisse suggérer que quelqu'un lui en veuille. »_

_« Sauf qu'il est mort » répliqua Kensi, « Quelqu'un devait forcément lui en vouloir, à moins que le légiste est conclu à un suicide, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas »_

_« Non en effet, il n'aurait pas pu faire ses marques tout seul » admit Eric _

_« Bon assez de bavardages, Deeks, Kensi vous allez voir sa famille, je veux tout savoir sur sa vie, pendant ce temps Sam et moi on va retrousser nos manches et analyser la scène de crime » * _

Comme je l'ai dit une enquête tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, Callen avait donné ses instructions, nous sommes partis chacun de notre coté, Deeks et moi avons du aller annoncer sà la famille de ce marine qu'ils ne reverraient jamais leur père et leur mari. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à faire ce genre d'annonce même après plusieurs années dans le métier, avec l'expérience j' ai juste appris à ne pas montrer ma détresse afin de pas rajouter au chagrin que pouvait avoir les familles des victimes. On peut dire que je manque cruellement de compassion, mais après réflexion on se rend compte que c'est la seule façon de ne pas se faire totalement avoir par ce métier, et ça tous les agents seniors vous le diront, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils font passer des entretiens psychologiques aux futurs agents, ma théorie c'est qu'on est ou non fait pour ce métier, cela ne s'apprend pas, et là je rejoindrais Callen sur sa théorie de l'agent inné, je pense qu'il a raison bien sur on peut devenir un bon agent avec le temps, mais il existe bien des prédispositions pour ce métier, et sans me vanter je peux dire, que je suis faîte pour ça. Bon ok vous ne me croyez pas vraiment parce que pour le moment je suis enchaînée à un poteau, je ne sais même pas où je me trouve, j 'ai mal un peu partout, j 'ai même l'impression d'avoir peut être ma jambe droite de cassée, et j' ai sûrement reçu une dose de drogue non négligeable parce que je sais que jamais je ne me serais rendue sans me battre. Je me vante un peu beaucoup là non ? Oui peut être mais bon je suis pas vraiment dans une situation enviable vous ne trouvez pas ? Donc j'essaie de comprendre comment j' ai pu me retrouver dans cet entrepôt. Maintenant que la mémoire me reviens je vais pouvoir remettre les événements à leur place.

Deeks et moi avons donc du aller annoncer à la famille du quartier maître Davidson qu'il était mort. Nous prîmes ma voiture et traversâmes la ville pour se rendre chez la famille.

Flash back :

_« prête partenaire »demanda Deeks_

_« Allons y » répondit-je _

_on frappa alors à la porte. Quelques secondes plus un enfant d'une dizaine d'année vint nous ouvrir : _

_« Bonjour »commença-il mais une voix à l'intérieur de la maison lui cria « combien de fois je t' ai dit de ne pas ouvrir avant d'avoir demandé qui était là » puis la voix se rapprocha et une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années se présenta à la porte _

_« Oui qui êtes vous? » demanda-elle _

_« Voici le détective Deeks et je suis l'agent Kensi Blye du NCIS « répondis-je en lui montrant ma plaque _

_« Oh mon Dieu, Harris il lui est arrivé quelque chose n 'est ce pas ? »_

_« Oui madame, je suis désolée, mais nous avons trouvé le corps de votre mari ce matin dans une ruelle près de Santa Monica »explique le plus doucement possible Deeks _

_« Non, s'il vous plait dîtes moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! »supplia la jeune femme tout en se cramponnant à Deeks qui lui rendit son étreinte tout en la réconfortant du mieux qu'il put. _

J_e savais que la jeune femme n'était pas encore prête à répondre à nos questions pour le moment, donc je demandais si je pouvais aller jeter un coup d'oeil dans la maison, elle hocha la tête, toujours en larmes et dans le bras de mon partenaire, _

_J' allais donc jeter un coup d'œil dans la maison, parce que des années d'expérience dans ce métier m'avaient appris que parfois une maison peut apprendre beaucoup sur ses habitants. _

_Dans le salon où nous étions, je distinguais de nombreuses photos de la petite famille, sur beaucoup d'entre elle, je pu constater que le quartier maître Davidson n'était pas présent, beaucoup de clichés en revanche de l' enfant et de sa mère. Harris devait être souvent déployé en mer. Sur une commode je vis une photo de mariage : les deux souriaient devant l 'objectif, ils avaient l'air heureux et amoureux, elle dans sa belle robe blanche, et lui dans son uniforme. _

_Je quittais alors le salon et me dirigeait derrière où se trouvait un petit jardin et j' aperçu l 'enfant qui nous avait ouvert la porte, il jouait avec un ballon de foot qu'il essayait d'envoyer dans des buts spécialement prévus à cet effet. Il shoota une fois dans le ballon qui atterri directement dans les cages. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il me vit et m'interpella alors _

_« Vous êtes de la police de la marine c'est ça ? N... quelque chose je retiens jamais le nom, vous êtes là pour mon père non ? »_

_« Oui », répondit-je, « oh mon dieux pensais-je je déteste encore plus annoncer à un gamin que son père est mort. »_

_« Vous savez, ce n'est pas la peine de réfléchir à comment me l'annoncer , il est mort n' est ce pas ? »répondit le gamin comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées _

_« Oui « répondit-je encore une fois . »Je dirais bien que je suis désolée, mais je sais très bien que cela ne sera pas plus facile surtout quand ça vient de parfaits étrangers »_

_« Je sais, j 'ai plusieurs amis à l' école qui ont aussi perdu leur père, d'ailleurs papa il me dit toujours dit qu'un homme ça ne doit pas pleurer, ça doit être toujours fort un homme » dit-il d'une voix assurée mais il ne put empêcher de trembler, « Je ne veux pas être comme mes amis qui ont perdu leur père, ce n'est pas juste » dit-il tout en frappant rageusement dans le ballon qui atterrit directement dans la cage. « C'est pour ça que vous êtes là »dit-il encore après avoir été rechercher le ballon « ça veut dire que ce n' était pas un accident. Vous allez mener une enquête alors ? » _

_ Décidément ce gamin était plus intelligent que son âge, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui répondre honnêtement, enfin pas totalement alors je répondit _

_« Pour l'instant on ne sait pas encore, mais je t 'assure que tu seras aussitôt au courant quand on le saura d'accord » _

_« Ok, tu veux tirer quelques ballons avec moi c 'est plus marrant que tout seu »_

_« Si tu veux » répondit-je , « Mais prépares toi à perdre » _

_« Ha ha j 'aurais la honte si je me faisais battre par une fille » sourit-il _

_« Tu verras bien » répondis-je _

_ Je lançais quelques ballons directement dans les cages ( merci les entraînements de foot au lycée ), puis après les sifflets admiratifs de Thomas, je rentrais à l'intérieur de la maison pour voir si Deeks avait réussi à calmer madame Davidson et si elle était prête à répondre à nos questions. _

_Au salon madame Davidson semblait calme, elle était assise sur le canapé, Deeks était assis en face d'elle et lui posait des questions sur son mari _

_« Non il n' avait pas d'ennemis, pas du tout » répondit-elle d'une voix encore entrecoupée de sanglots, « Je vous assure détective, tout le monde l' aime. Thomas l'idolâtre... l'idolâtrait totalement » hésita -elle . « Il était un exemple pour tant de gamins vous savez, son enfance n' a rien eu d'un long fleuve tranquille, lui même n' a jamais connu son père, je pense que cela lui a manqué, sa mère est morte lorsqu'il avait 13 ans, alors il a passé son adolescence dans des foyers d'accueil jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse adopter lorsqu'il avait 14 ans par une famille. Après cela je pense que sa vie a enfin pris un tour meilleur »_

_« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés » demandai-je alors,_

_« Lors de notre dernière année de lycée » répondit elle en souriant se remémorant des souvenirs » Ca a été le coup de foudre au premier regard, nous nous sommes mariés un an plus tard, ensuite Harris s'est engagé dans la marine, c'était un rêve qu'il avait depuis qu'il était gamin »_

_« Cela ne devait pas être facile » demandai-je alors, « d 'avoir un mari si loin de vous plus de 6 mois dans l'année » _

_Non c'est vrai, mais quand Thomas est né c'est devenu plus facile, Harris essayait d'être plus présent mais ces missions l'emmenaient souvent loin et pour plusieurs mois. Il avait des permissions assez souvent, et il comptait même arrêter les missions en mer pour rester auprès de nous, et s'occuper de l'éducation de notre fils. Vraiment je ne comprend pas qui aurait pu vouloir sa mort. S'il vous plait dit-elle tout en luttant à nouveau contre les larmes, trouvez qui a fait ça. _

_« Oui madame répondit Deeks tout en se levant, nous vous tiendront au courant de l'état de notre enquête. » _

_« Merci détective, agent Blye « répondit-elle en me serrant la main,_

_ Nous avons alors quitté la maison,et nous dirigions vers ma voiture tout en échangeons nos impressions sur cette entrevue. Il ne fallait pas être super calée en psychologie pour savoir que la femme y était strictement pour rien, où alors elle aurait des cours à me donner en matière de comédie, parce que son désespoir était vraiment réel, elle employait le présent pour parler de son mari, ce qui signifiait très clairement qu'elle n'acceptait pas la mort de son mari, quand à son fils il était bouleversé, il était en colère et pas non plus prêt à accepter que son père ne reviendrait plus à la maison. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre. _

_« Alors me tira de mes pensées mon partenaire, t 'en penses quoi ? »_

_« Ils y sont pour rien répondit-je_

_« ouais, c'est aussi ce que je pense, elle était vraiment effondrée, c'est vraiment la partie de ce job que je déteste le plus, je ne compte même plus le nombre de familles ou je suis allé pour leur annoncé que l'un des membres de leur famille ne reviendrait pas, et c'est toujours la même chose, on leur pose des questions sur leur vies, on s'assurer que ce ne sont pas des suspects, et après tout ce qu'on peut leur offrir, c'est la promesse de faire tout notre possible pour retrouver la personne qui a fait ça. Tu parles d'un réconfort » soupira Deeks _

_« je sais c'est dure, mais au risque de paraître cliché, ça fait parti du boulot, et comme tu l'a dit, on fera de notre mieux : on va retrouver qui a fait ça, il passera les quelques dizaines d'années qui suivent en prison, et alors sa famille pourra essayer de faire son deuil, et vois le bon coté des choses, tu peux réconforter des demoiselles en détresse, Don Juan » dis-je. Au moment même ces dernières paroles sortirent de ma bouche, je les regrettais. D'ailleurs la réponse glaciale de mon partenaire ne surpris pas beaucoup : _

_« je ne profiterais jamais de la situation, c'est toujours extrémement dur de perdre un être que l'on aime autant qu' un mari, ou un père pour l'enfant. Alors j'essayais juste de me montrer gentil et compatissant, deux choses dont apparemment tu semble absolument dépourvue, vu ton manque d'empathie face à la douleur. Et à l'avenir je te prie de cesser toute insinuations sur ma vie privée, qui ne te regardes absolument pas » _

_ Je ne répondit pas, que répondre à ça ? J ' avais du annoncer à plusieurs familles que leur mari, femme ou enfants ne rentrerait jamais à la maison, moi aussi j' avais eu droit aux larmes, aux cris de désespoir, mais je ne voulait pas continuer à débattre la dessus j 'étais Kensi Blye et rien ni personne ne pouvait m'atteindre ( enfin ça c'est ce que j' espérait en vain de faire croire à tout le monde parce que oui je vous annonce un scoop:je suis humaine et moi aussi parfois j' ai mal mais je ne laisse rien paraître parce que dans ce métier surtout en tant que femme on n' a pas droit à l'erreur ), mais je n'allais pas rétorquer quoi ce soit sur mon manque d'aptitude à ressentir de la compassion et de l'empathie, j'avais passé des années à me créer une carapace, je n'allais pas contredire Alors je mit le contact de la voiture afin de nous diriger vers la planque ou nous attendait tout ce travail, en m'expliquant. Justement à ce moment mon portable sonna c 'était Callen qui venait aux nouvelles, je tendis alors mon portable à Deeks pour qu'il prenne l'appel. On avait du boulot, on ne devait pas laisser toute réflexion personnelle interférer, donc je mis cette discussion dans un coin de ma tête, dans la liste déjà extrêmement longue des choses auxquelles je devais penser. _

_« Callen c'est Deeks »_

_« …... »_

_« oui on en vient on vous rejoint à la planque,non ce n'est pas la femme, elle est vraiment mal et effondrée ainsi que le gamin, ils avaient l' air d'une famille on ne peut plus unie et vous de votre coté ? »_

_« …... »_

_« ok a tout de suite » dit-il en raccrochant _

_« alors » demandai-je « Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »_

_« Il ont trouvé de la drogue dans une poubelle à deux pas du corps, ils pensent que cela à surement un lien avec notre enquête » _

Oui, c 'est à ce moment là que nous avons découvert que le très gentil quartier Maître Davidson, estimé par tous à commencer par sa famille et ses collègues de travail s'est avéré être également un dealer de drogue. C 'est sûrement d'ailleurs pour ça que je me retrouve dans cet entrepôt au milieu de nulle part, attachée les mains dans le dos essayant désespérément de savoir pourquoi je suis, là et pourquoi cette enquête a aussi mal tournée. Mais au moins pendant que je suis là j 'ai le temps de réfléchie à ce qu'est ma vie aujourd'hui, ba oui avec le boulot que je fais, j' ai pas trop le temps de me poser des questions existentielles, alors là puisque de toute façon j 'ai très peu de chances de m'en sortir en vie, autant faire le bilan tout de suite vous ne croyez pas ? Oui parfois je deviens philosophique, enfin bref que retiendra la postérité de l' agent spécial Kensi Marie Blye ?

Un bon agent sans doute, quelqu'un de courageux un peu téméraire, accro à la caféine et aux sucreries. En quelques mots, sur un épitaphe. C 'est pas très glorieux vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais c 'est comme ça. C 'est vrai j 'ai 30 ans, et je n' ai pas encore fondé de famille, pas de mari. Dans une certaine mesure je me disais que c'était mieux. Je ne voulais pas imposer ma vie à mes enfants, je ne voulais pas qu'il vivent dans la peur de savoir que leur mère pourrait ne jamais rentrer de son travail. Je sais que c 'est l'excuse que serve tous les agents qui comme moi on fait ce choix, et qu'elle ne vaut pas grand chose, puisque me direz vous quand on veut on peut, mais voilà, la vérité c 'est que je n'ai pas trouver la personne idéale tout simplement. Je ne perd pas espoir cependant. Enfin si je me sors de là vivante bien sur, mais je ne vais pas faire comme toutes ces femmes qui cherchent désespérément leur prince charmant parce qu'elles voient leur horloge biologique avancée. Non je ne suis pas de celles, là. D'une part parce que j'ai appris il y a longtemps que le prince charmant n'existait que dans les contes pour enfants et d'autres part je ne suis pas désespérée au point de choisir n'importe qui. Enfin comme de toute façon j' ai de grandes chance de ne pas m'en sortir, je me demande même pourquoi je pense à ça.

Bon allez tu n 'es pas encore morte, bats toi jusqu'au bout. Et j' en viens même à espérer que l 'équipe viendra me sauver. Là ça devient vraiment grave, moi qui ai toujours clamée haut et fort que je n'avais besoin de personne, je veux qu'ils viennent. Et je suis presque sur qu'ils viendront, parce que au fil des années, nous étions plus que des collègues de travail, nous étions une sorte de famille, Sam et Callen me servaient de grand frère, Hetty d'une sorte de deuxième maman, Nell et Eric des gens très proches sur qui je savais que je pourrais toujours compter, et Deeks mon partenaire et peut être mon meilleur ami depuis quelque temps maintenant. Nous avions réussi à passer outre nos problèmes de confiances, et ce depuis ce fameux jour, où je me suis retrouvée dans une salle pleine de laser, et qu'il est venu me récupérer, et m'avait aider a passer les lasers sans me faire exploser. Je ne me l'avouait pas, mais c'était vraiment grâce à lui si j 'était encore en vie aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il était apparu dans la pièce criant mon nom, qu'il avait allumé la lumière et que je l' avait supplié d'éteindre, je savais que je ne pourrais pas prétendre très longtemps que tout allait très bien, que je contrôlait la situation. J 'étais restée debout plusieurs heures, avec la chaleur des lasers qui menaçaient d'exploser si je bougeais ne serais qu'un cil, alors oui là j 'avais vraiment cru y rester, un peu comme aujourd'hui alors je me dit que peut être, ils viendront à temps. Bon il est temps d'arrêter de gamberger et d'essayer de trouver un plan et vite.

J 'entend du bruit, des cris, des coups de feu, mais qu'est ce qui passe bon sang ! puis tout à coup je ne vois plus rien, le silence m'aveugle, les cris cessent et je ferme les yeux.

Dans un hôpital de LA

Une chambre blanche, des moniteurs qui bipent, des sons qui me paraissent encore un peu flous bon ok je suis où maintenant ? Au paradis, dans une sorte d'entre monde ? C'est alors que j' entends une voix, que je connais, ah oui c'est Callen qui parle à un homme en blouse blanche, alors à moins que Callen aussi soit mort, je suis encore en vie.

« Elle va s'en tirer, elle n' a que des blessures superficielles, et sa jambe droite est cassée, donc on lui a mit un plâtre qu'elle devra enlever d'ici un moi. on lui a donné un calmant pour la douleur, et il faudra qu'elle se repose dans les prochains jours, mais je pense qu'elle ne gardera aucune séquelle de son enlèvement »

« Merci docteur »

« De rien, elle va sûrement être un peu groggy quand elle se réveillera, mais ça ira, et surtout veiller à ce qu'elle ne se surmène pas »

« On voit que vous ne la connaissez pas » fit une autre voix que je reconnais être celle de mon partenaire

Ok je suis à l'hôpital, maintenant ça me revient, l 'enquête sur le quartier maître Davisdon, mon enlèvement et apparemment mon vœux a été exaucé puisque je suis toujours en vie, et que c'est sûrement due à l' équipe. Ils m'ont encore sauver la vie. Quand à prendre des jours de repos, ce médecin se met le doigt dans l 'œil, et puis quoi encore, bon d 'accord avec une jambe cassée, c'est clair que je vais pas pouvoir courir beaucoup après les suspects, mais bon il est hors de question, que je sois mise à l 'écart. Bon il est plus que temps que je me réveille et que je recommence à pourrir la vie à ce cher Deeks. ( je suis méchante ? oui je sais) j 'ouvre alors les yeux et aperçoit alors Callen et Deeks dans la pièce qui accourt alors vers moi lorsqu'il me voit ouvrir les yeux

« Ba alors, on avait du sommeil en retard princesse ? »

« Ne me fait pas te rappeler, que tu était aussi dans le coaltar la dernière fois que tu as atterrit à l 'hôpital je crois même que tu avais pris deux balles avant ** » répliquai-je « Mais saches que je suis parfaitement capable de t 'en coller une surtout si tu m'appelles encore une fois « princesse » »

« Oui Kensi est de retour » commenta Callen sous l' œil effaré du médecin.

« Fais gaffe à toi aussi Callen, bon trêve de plaisanteries quand est que je sors »?demandais-je alors au médecin, « Sans vous vexer je hais les hôpitaux, et apparemment je n' ai aucun dommage interne alors, je peux rentrer non ? »

« On vous garde cette nuit, juste pour être sure, mais dès demain, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, mais comme je l' ai dit à vos collègue, vous avez une jambe de cassé, et vous avez besoin de repos; alors comme j 'ai cru comprendre que votre métier consistait basiquement à poursuivre des criminels je vous conseille très vivement de rester à faire de la paperasse pendant quelques jours ».

« DE LA PAPERASSE » m'écriais-je oubliant totalement le fait que je me trouvais dans un hôpital et que mon niveau sonore était probablement un peu trop élevé, (mais merde de la paperasse, et puis quoi encore ils se foutent de moi là)

« Je vous avait prévenu » intervient alors Callen, en voyant la tête du médecin qui visiblement ne savait plus trop où se mettre « bon, une infirmière va venir contrôler vos constantes et vérifier que vous aller bien » dit il l 'air pas très rassuré avant de quitter la pièce rapidement.

« Je crois que tu la traumatisé Kens' » dit en souriant Deeks, « Le pauvre il ne t' a rien fait »

C'est quand même pas ma faute, si j 'aime pas les hôpitaux dis-je avec une fausse voie de gamine.

« C 'est bon arrête de faire l' enfant » répliqua justement Callen, « Demain tu rentres chez toi »

« Ouais » maugréais-je, « Et les jours d'après je vais devoir faire de la paperasse dans un BUREAU »

« Bon Deeks, je te la laisse, je dois filer sinon Hetty va m' étriper pour ce rapport sur l'enquête »

« Ok a plus » répondit Deeks

« Au fait, vous l' avez eu alors ? »Dis-je alors, semblant me souvenir du pourquoi je me trouvais dans cet hôpital avec une jambe cassée.

« Ouais »répondit-il, il avait l' air un peu nerveux, c 'est alors que je vis que sa main était couverte d'un bandage ainsi que son visage qui était tuméfié

« Deeks commençais-je, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? Et ton visage? »

« A heu... ça... fit-il disons que la glace des toilettes a gagné un round, et que l 'un des hommes de Gavinski a finit avec un œil au beurre noir »

À ces mots je ne su pas quoi répondre. Je n' avait pas réalisé à quel point Deeks avait pu s'inquiéter pour moi. Nous étions partenaires, le fait est mais nous n'étions pas naïfs, et si il y avait une chose que nous savions c'était que dans ce métier rien n'était jamais acquis, en particulier le fait de ressortir vivant d'une mission même si celle ci s'avère d'une simplicité enfantine. D'autre part si je me souvenais bien, notre dernière conversation n'avait rien eu d'une discussion plaisante, donc son inquiétude m'avait surprise.

A ma grande surprise ce fut lui qui reprit la parole :

« Oui c 'est vrai, j 'ai super inquiet et je sais aussi, que ce sont les risques du métier, mais quand j' ai vu que tu avais disparu, et qu'après on a compris que t 'étais fait enlevé par ces ordures, j 'ai totalement perdu le contrôle, d'autant plus que après notre discussion plutôt houleuse, je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas vraiment que cela soit notre dernier souvenir, alors oui je crois que j'ai un peu péter les plombs sans compter qu' Hetty va aussi m'étriper quand elle verra l 'état du miroir dans les toilettes. »

« Je crois que je vais vous épargner ma menace de vous trouer avec mon coupe papier » fit derrière eux une voix qu'ils ne connaissait que trop bien. « Mlle Blye » continua-elle « Comment allez vous ? »

« Bien merci Hetty, je peux rentrer demain, je n' ai pas de dommages internes »

« Ravie de l' entendre ma chère » répondit Hetty. « Je ne sais pas si vos collègues vous l' ont dit, mais tous les hommes de Gavinski ont été mis derrière les barreaux »

« Quel soulagement » dis-je ironiquement, « Non je plaisante merci à tous de m 'avoir sauvé » finis-je plus difficilement à cause de cette foutue fierté que je n' arrivait pas à mettre de coté

« Mais de rien, ma chère, on ne laisse jamais un des nôtre, même si celui ci est aussi têtue qu'une mule » sourit-elle.

Whoo cette femme a vraiment des pouvoirs, ce n'est pas possible autrement pensais-je, Hetty était vraiment ce que je pouvais aujourd'hui considérer comme une mère, la mienne ayant quitté la maison alors que je n'avais que 6 ans. J 'avais grandis sans présence féminine mon père ne s'étant je pense jamais remis de son départ, et puis je pense surtout que son travail n' incitait pas vraiment à faire des rencontres, avec en plus une fille à charge, ce n'était pas le paquet idéal pour construire une relation. Je n' avais jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin d'une présence féminine à la maison, mais aujourd'hui, je suis ravie qu' Hetty ai pris ce rôle, sans même en avoir conscience. Enfin on parle d'Hetty là, alors je suis sure, qu'elle sait.

Elle quitta alors la pièce, nous laissant Deeks et moi. Je n'arrivais pas encore à digérer le fait, que Deeks ai perdu son calme lors de cette enquête, mais apparemment j'avais manqué beaucoup de choses ( bon c'est vrai que j'avais une excuse j 'étais droguée, à je ne sais quel produit, et maintenant, j 'étais a moitié shootée aux anti-douleurs) il fallait que je sache ce qui s'était passé :

« Bon OK maintenant racontes moi exactement comment j 'ai atterri dans cet entrepôt, parce que j 'ai l'impression que ma mémoire est une vraie passoire »

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? me demanda Deeks, on est allé interroger la famille de Davidson... »

« Si ça je m' en souviens... »

« bon ok, donc on es allé leur parler, puis on a reçu un appel de Callen, qui nous disait qu'il y avait surement un rapport avec un trafic de drogue, Callen est alors entrée en infiltration en se faisant passer pour l' avocat ripoux de Davidson, qui voulait sa part dans le deal. On était tous les trois en renforts, tout se passait bien on allait les interpeller, Sam et moi on est resté devant, tu es partie derrière pour sécuriser le bâtiment, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, mais on a ensuite entendu des coups de feu on s 'est précipité à l 'arrière, c 'est alors qu'on a entendu des crissements de pneus, on t' a cherché mais là on s'est rendu compte que tu n'étais pas là, et que t étais fait enlever, et quand j 'ai vu du sang sur le macadam je crois que c 'est là que j 'ai commencer à perdre un peu le contrôle de moi même avoua-il en baissant la tête, on est retourné à la planque ou nous attendaient les 4 autres membres du cartel qu'on avait déjà arrêté et disons que l'un deux a passé un très sale quart d'heure, enfin jusqu'à ce que Callen et Sam débarque et me tirent de la salle. Ils ont finis par craquer quelques heures plus tard, ils nous indiqué une adresse, on s'y est rendu, bien sur, il devait y avoir trois ou quatre hommes de Gavinsky, on a réussis à tous les avoir, et je suis fier d'avoir refait le portrait à l 'un d'eux et cette fois en toute légitime défense, il m'avait collé son poing dans la figure. Voilà, on t 'a retrouver après quelques coups de feu, et puis on t ' a transférer à l 'hôpital où il t 'on shooté aux anti douleurs apparemment »

« donc en gros, j' arrive après la fête, c'est pas juste » dis-je en rigolant pour détendre l'atsmosphère de ce récit.

« arrêtes, Kens' cela n'a rien de drôle, tu aurait pu y rester, si on ne t'avais pas retrouvée avant je … »

« c 'est bon Deeks, je sais, ne t'en fais pas » l'interrompis-je « mais je suis en vie et quasiment pas blessée tout va bien »

« oui mais …... »

« pas de mais » répliquais-je

« sinon, tu te souviens d'autres choses? »

« non pourquoi? , il s'est passé autre chose? » demandais-je inocemment bien que je pensais qu'il voulait parler de la discussion plutôt houleuse que nous avions eu quelques heures avant que je me fasse enlever, et je n'avais pas envie de revenir la dessus, du moins pas maintenant.

« heu, c'est à dire, que je ne sais pas vraiment si tu te souviens, mais lorsque tout à l'heure je t'ai dit que j'étais super inquièt, parce que je ne voulais pas que notre dispute soit notre dernier souvenir, enfin bref je suis désolé de tout ce que j' ai pu te dire à ce moment là »

« Dans la mesure où je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette dispute » mentis-je « excuses acceptées » . Bien sur je savais très bien, de quoi il voulait parler, bizarrement toute l'affaire me paraissait floue, mais je me souvenais parfaitement de notre dispute, et je savais aussi que j' en étais au moins sinon plus responsable que lui, et comme je me sentais déjà suffisamment faible comme ça, je n'avais pas envie de présenter des excuses tout de suite pour ce que j' avais dit, je préférais faire comme si je ne me souvenais pas et y revenir plus tard. « en tout cas tu a l'air complétement épuisé » poursuivais-je « Tu devrais rentrer, mettre de la glace sur ton visage et de la crème sur ta main, de toute façon, ses antis douleurs sont en train de me shooter, donc je crois que je vais patiemment attendre jusqu' a demain pour sortir de l'hôpital , on se verra au bureau »

« je suis fatigué, mais je peux tout à fait rester on forme une équipe, c'est normal que je veille sur toi, et tu ne débarrassera pas de moi comme ça, parce que je ne vais pas te laisser sortir toute seule, je viendrais te chercher demain et te raccompagner chez toi que cela te plaise ou non » dit-il d'un ton sans réplique

« ok, à une condition » répondis-je, « c'est que tu rentres chez toi, maintenant, que tu nourrisse ton chien qui doit mourir de faim à l'heure qu'il est, et que tu soigne ton visage et ta main »

« ok, je n'ai pas trop le choix on dirait, mais appelle si tu as besoin de moi, on se voit demain sinon » dit-il en s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

« ok » dis-je « Hé Deeks? »

« oui » dit il en se retournant?

« merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie » répondis-je

« pas de quoi princesse » sourit-il

Je ne pris même pas la peine de le reprendre sur le fait qu'il m'avait appeler « princesse » en fait, je devais même avouer que cela ne me dérangeais pas tant que ça, mais toute ma vie, j' avais détesté toute sorte de surnoms, alors pour la forme de protestais mais en fait c'était plutôt agréable.

On n 'était que le début de l' après midi j' allais devoir m'occuper jusque' au lendemain. Ce n'était pas gagné, je déteste l'inaction. La télé ne propose que des débilités, mais c 'est mieux que rien et surtout ça permet d 'arrêter de réfléchir, parce que encore une fois, je sens que je cogite trop fort. Je regarde donc la télé, mais d'un œil absent parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'est passé ces dernière heures. ( et oui raté pour le lavage de cerveau par la télé), tout s'est passé très vite, et heureusement que Deeks m'a rafraîchi un peu la mémoire, mais maintenant je sais que si je me trouvais dans cette situation c'est uniquement ma faute, j 'ai agis comme une imbécile, je me suis faite avoir, et ça pour moi c'est le pire qui me soit arrivé dans cette histoire. Comment ais-je pu me faire prendre par derrière, moi qui suis toujours si réactive. Je ne comprend pas ce qui s est passé. Je devrais me sentir soulagée d'être toujours en vie, de voir que finalement je ne suis pas si seule que ça, puisque apparemment toute l'équipe a remué ciel et terre pour me trouver, mais c'est cela qui me fait me sentir mal, parce que je sais que maintenant ils ne vont plus me regarder comme avant. Bon oui c 'est vrai j' ai déjà été dans des situations similaires mais je m'en suis toujours sortis plus ou moins toute seule. Là j' étais restée plusieurs heures dans un entrepôt en priant pour qu'ils viennent me chercher, et ne cherchant même pas à trouver un plan d'évasion trop occupé à faire le bilan de ma vie. Non plus pathétique y a pas, je crois que j 'atteint des sommets. Bon arrêtes Blye tu es en vie, il est temps d'aller de l' avant, et d'arrêter de te torturer l 'esprit pour quelque chose que de toute façon tu ne pourras pas changer.

« Bonjours agent Blye, comment vous sentez vous »? fit alors une voix enjouée qui était entrée, et qui me sorti de mes pensées. Ah oui l'infirmière qui devait passer me voir.

« Très bien » répondis-je plus ou moins honnêtement, c 'est vrai que ma jambe me lançait parfois mais bon encore une fois stupide fierté.

« Vous savez vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire semblant d'aller bien, on sait tous qu'une jambe cassée ce n'est pas sans douleur, vous n'avez rien à prouver dans un hôpital »

Mais pour qui elle se prenait celle là ? De quoi elle se mêlait ? Je n'ai pas de comptes à lui rendre et encore moins envie de discuter avec elle de comment je me sens. Qu'elle fasse son boulot d'infirmière et qu'elle me fiche la paix. Mais bien sur, même si je pouvais lui rétorquer ça je ne dis rien, parce que je savais qu'au fond elle n'avait pas tord, et ça me tuait de l'admettre, alors je lui répondis

« C'est vrai que j' ai connu mieux, mais je suis en vie, je n 'ai pas de dommages internes, alors voilà pourquoi je dis que je vais bien, je ne vois pas de raison de me plaindre sans raison, ma jambe va finir par se remettre en place, mais c 'est vrai que parfois ça lance.

« Et bien voilà, sourit-elle, ce n' était quand même pas compliqué, bon vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes puis je lui demandais-alors si elle savait où était mon portable, elle me le tendis, et je composais un numéro que je connaissait par cœur, en espérant qu'il répondrait.

- « C'est Kensi, je sais que je t ai renvoyé chez toi, mais est ce que tu pourrais passer chez moi prendre quelques affaires et quelques bouquins je crois que je vais devenir folle sinon »

…...

« Merci Deeks »

Je raccrochais alors le cœur un peu plus léger, bien sur, je me sentais coupable, parce que Deeks avait besoin de dormir, et c 'est moi même qui l' avait renvoyer chez lui pour qu'il se repose, mais l'infirmière avait raison et puis je savais que Deeks était peut être la seule personne avec laquelle je n' avais pas besoin de faire semblant d'aller bien.

Une heure plus tard, Deeks débarqua à l'hôpital avec un de mes sac de sport, duquel il sortit mes bouquins préférés, je me demandais alors comment il avait su que c'était ces bouquins que je voulais lire, puis je me suis souvenue que j' avais laissé des livres sur la table de chevet, il en avait donc conclu logiquement que j' étais en train de lire ces livres ( oui, je lis plusieurs livres en même temps), ainsi que des vêtements afin que je puisse sortir sans avoir la honte avec cette blouse d'hôpital.

« Merci Deeks » dis-je sincèrement après avoir vu le contenu du sac

« Ha princesse, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi très longtemps » rigola-il

« C'est ça dans tes rêves » rétorquais-je ( pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse toujours de l 'humour débile à chaque fois ? ) mais bon je lui étais reconnaissante de s'être déplacé pour me ramener des affaires. « au fait comment va Monty? »

« Il va bien merci enfin maintenant qu'il a mangé » rigola-il « Tiens puisque je suis là, j' ai aussi apporté un DVD, si tu veux encore de ma compagnie on peut le regarder ?

« Pourquoi pas ? » Dis-je alors surprise de constater que je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'en aille. Et puis comme ça le temps passerait plus vite.

Quelques heures plus tard, le films s' achevait, je dois bien avouer que je n'avais suivis qu'a moitié, ( et oui, apparemment les anti douleurs ça ramolli le cerveau et donc je n' essayais même pas d'essayer de comprendre l'intrigue du film) mais cela n'était pas si important que ça finalement. Je n'étais pas seule et j'étais avec la seule personne avec qui j' avais vraiment envie d'être et c 'est à peu près tout ce qui comptait pour le moment, alors je fermais les yeux et me glissait alors dans l' abyme du sommeil.

*épisode 17 saison 2 : Deeks se fait tirer dessus, dans une supérette

** episode 1 saison 2 : l'équipe sauve Deeks in extremis de sa mission en infiltration.

*** Jess était l'ancienne partenaire de Deeks, elle se fera tué par une bombe dans l'épisode 1 de la saison 2


End file.
